Bad Girls Club: Cartoon Network Edition (Part 1)
by BGCBaddie
Summary: What happens when you put 6 girls together in one house? The answer is drama, relationship, secrets, and blood. This Bad Girls Club is Cartoon Network Edition. First Story BTW.


Bad Girls Club : Cartoon Network Edition

Setting : Palm Springs, California

Time : January 7 , 2014

Cast :

Margaret : 22, Palm Springs, California (Regular Show)

Flame Princess : 22, Houston, Texas (Adventure Time)

Princess Bubble Gum : 24, Los Angeles, California (Adventure Time)

Marceline : 23, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Adventure Time)

Starla : 27, Bronx, New York (Regular Show)

Fiona : 25, Baltimore, Maryland (Adventure Time)

Margaret POV : So I walk in the house . . . Fine I ran ! It was huge, which I suspected because I'm from here but I was actually excited for a second. I say that because these girls are going to be nasty, low down, ratchet girls. There's a difference between being a bad girl and being a ratchet mess. But I run to the biggest room of course because I deserve it ! I jump on the bed and throw my bags and shoes on the bed. I go downstairs cause I wasn't waiting for the girls to come. I was ready to get drunk.

Starla POV : The house was big but mine is bigger. I go inside and to my suprise not that good. We should of did this at my house, this is amature. So I go upstairs and the rooms are small. I cant deal. But I see a room that is big enough but could be bigger. But I see there's bags in the room and shoes. But that isn't gonna stop me from getting my room. I pick up the shoes and the fake Louis Vuitton bags and sit them in a different room. I then put my stuff down and get comfy. Then I guess the thing that owned the bags and shoes saw her bags and wanted to confront me. So she stands at my doorway and we are like staring at eachother.

Margaret POV : So I go upstairs and im drunk ! Like to the fullest and I walk by a room and see bags. So another girl must have came. I run downstairs get a glass and a bottle and run to the room. Nobody in there and thats my bags ! I throw the bottle on the bed and keep the glass cup just in cause this girl wanna pop off. Then I walk to my old room, shall I say, and stand at the doorway. I'm waiting for her ugly a- to say something. Like she obviously wanna pop off.

Marceline POV : The house . . . unexplainable ! I run in over dramatically and I tour the downstairs. It's awesome and I just dont like the . . . Pink, Pink, Pink ! It's not the good girls house. I don't wanna see any pink !

Starla POV : "Yes?" I ask her confused. I was gonna play stupid unless she pop off. She reply "You moved my sh- . Dont touch my stuff." I smile at this. It's funny, really! "You wanna try me when your sober?" I smile the whole time while saying that, just to make her mad. "No, I wanna see you pop off! I am good ! Im sober ! " Hahaha ! She said she sober ! "Honey, you not sober. You pasted your limit. You drunk." So she runs towards me and drops the glass cup in the middle of the floor. Glass is everywhere. I drop my phone and start swinging. She young so I don't wanna kill this girl. She throwing punches and she bust my nose. Like blood pouring everywhere and it made me mad. So I start kicking and she tumbles and steps on the glass.

Marceline POV : I hear glass drop and running. There's someone here and I know their fighting. So I run upstairs and I get pushed back down half the stairs by security. I try my best to run back up but all I saw was the old girl kick the other girl. Then she steps on all this glass. She's crying and the security picked her up and ambulance come and I'm just like really. The first day ! Then the old girl comes to me and is like "Confessional?" I'm like whatever I aint picking sides, "Yeah." So we walk in the confessional.

(Fiona, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubble Gum walk inside the house)

Fiona POV : So I've talked to the other three girls Flame Princess and Princess Bubble Gum and their cool. I wanna do a confessional with them and chill and get drunk. We run into the confessional and this old girl says "And I beat that a-." So it's awkward and I just say sorry and I turn around. But they introduce themselves and want to do a confessional with us so I agree.

Confessional POV : Fiona, Starla, Marceline and Flame Princess sit on the bench and Princess Bubble Gum sits down in front them. "So what happened? There was like a lot of ambulances." Fiona asks. "We was just talking about that. So I was - " Starla cuts Marceline off and starts saying what happened and everyone starts staring at Marceline. "What?" asked Starla after she explained what happened. "Nothing, But that's crazy though !" Princess Bubble Gum laughed alittle. "Right !" Said Starla. Everyone starts laughing and twerking. They all walk out.

Princess Bubble Gum POV : So we just turned up in the confessional. We was twerking and everything but I think Starla is controlling. . . Fiona just walked by, "FIONA!" I yell. Fiona walks in and we start talking. "You know the girl she was talking about is in the room next door sleeping." I get up and peek around the corner then flop on my bed again. "She is pretty, I guess." Fiona starts laughing and I bring up Starla and my opinion of her. "I think Starla is controlling. Like she cut off Marceline and Marceline was quiet." I whispered softly. "She wanna fit in with us. She's old and you know it. She wanna fit in with us even though for me, she's the main target for me." I look at Fiona and laugh. She smiles alittle then says "It was disrespectful what she did, and i'm telling Marceline that she should of stood up for herself."

Marceline POV : I walk by Princess Bubble Gum's room and I hear Fiona and Princess Bubble Gum talking saying I should of stuck up for myself and Starla is her main target and stuff. So Flame Princess catches me and in my head I'm just like "I'm dead. I just got caught snooping!" But Flame Princess crawls in between my legs and says "What they say?"

Flame Princess POV : I caught this bi- snooping. Ha! I play it off and act drunk and crawl in between her legs and ask what they say. I am still deciding if I should start drama or keep her back. She didn't stick up for herself so I just dont know what to do. So she says "Come to my room." I follow her and she says what they said and i'm just like "DRAMA!" and then old a- comes in like what drama. Like she need to mind her self. "Nothing, this young girl talk. You not gonna understand this young girl stuff." "What you mean?" She looks confused. I said that because she is my main target too. Then everyone comes in and I just grab Marceline's hand and drag her in the kitchen. We take shots and then old a- followed us.

Princess Bubble Gum : "Are we still going out tonight?!" I just wanna ease the tension and get drunk. That's what we are all here for, to be honest. It's almost ten and I wanna party. "Yeah get dressed!" Flame Princess screams and runs upstairs with Marceline. Everyone is getting dressed and I see Starla with jeans, a tank top, and some cheap heels. "You can't role with us dressed like that!" I hear Marceline say. "Foreal. Your weave crooked honey and your make-up is dead!" Flame Princess laughed. It's true though. She looked ugly. I didnt wanna be known badly cause of her. "Get your a- in the make-up room and fix your self." I say while walking to her. Then everyone joins. We walk to the front door and she follows us. Then Fiona stops.

Fiona POV : "Didn't we say fix your self?" I stared at her when I said that and waited. Our cab is out there and she standing there looking stupid. So I walk to her and push her on the ground. Everyone stares at me then her. Then we run out the house and leave her in the house with Margaret. We get in the cab and we go to club Mirrors. We get pretty much wasted.

Starla POV : I get up. I just got in a fight so I just let it slide but not all the was. I locked the front door and I'm going to sleep.


End file.
